The Word on Percy Jackson
by Bittersweet Blossom
Summary: Sequel to About Percy Jackson. Jason, Piper, and Leo are back and ready to actually get the dirt on Percy Jackson. So here's the question: If you could describe Percy Jackson in one word, what would it be? Why?
1. Is It Wrong to Want a Badge?

**Hello everyone. I guess I should explain. So, THIS IS IMPORTANT. READ.**

**See, I wasn't quite ready to leave the world of _About Percy Jackson_. And the best way to rid me of those feelings? Write a sequel, of course! So, yes, you do need to ready _About Percy Jackson_ first, or you will be confused. I don't want to give too much away about the plot, but this is a different idea, but still connected. Also, I probably should have mentioned this at some point during _About Percy Jackson_, but even though it's labeled Jason and Piper; Leo is just as important.**

**So here is _The Word on Percy Jackson_! (The title will make more sense soon...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Jason sighed. It was the day after Grover had come to explain the story of Percy Jackson; missing camper, Seaweed Brain (according to Annabeth), and swordsman extraordinaire. Quite a long story, obviously.<p>

And Jason didn't exactly feel any less unnerved about this Percy Jackson character. Jason had been looking for almost a week, and he still didn't feel like he really knew this Percy guy in the slightest. And that was saying something, considering Percy is, like, the camp hero. It was reasonable for him to want to know more about the person that not only was he replacing, but also the person that was replacing him; wasn't it?

And part of the problem was, to put it bluntly, Grover did not know how to explain things. He would start telling about one of Percy's quests, and then get nervous and explain it wrong or describe something badly. Or he would try and explain why Percy did something or who Percy was and he'd fumble over his words. The problem was, as well as Grover knew Percy, he didn't know how to explain him, so of course, Jason (not to mention Piper and Leo) didn't learn much.

So, naturally, this annoyed Jason. And Jason went to the two people he knew that could calm him down, but also had to potential just to annoy him more. So, yeah, Jason went to find his best friends, Leo and Piper.

Jason sometimes wondered if he, Piper, and Leo were telepathic with each other to at least some extent. They had grown very close, yes, but it was also a little disturbing just how close they seemed to be getting. Jason was heading towards Thalia's tree, and there he found Piper and Leo waiting for him.

Telepathic (which was kind of cool), yet disturbing.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jason greeted his friends, a natural smile instantly forming on his face.

He sat down next to Piper, leaning his back against the tree that used to be his sister. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that, especially since he now had the urge to call bushes and stuff his cousin, which, needless to say, was weird. Bu still, it didn't seem to effect Thalia much, and she was the one who actually was a tree, so he tried not to let it bother him.

"Well, you see, Repair Boy and I were talking and shared a similar thought about yesterday." Piper said, returning Jason's smile. She looked a little nervous, like she wasn't sure if she really wanted to say what she was about to.

"And that would be?" Jason asked, curiosity etched into his voice, and undoubtedly, also on his face.

"Grover is terrible at explaining things." Leo cut off Piper as she was about to speak, something Jason was partially thankful for. Piper sometimes had the tendency to sugarcoat things, something that pretty much never happened when Leo was speaking. Still, Jason almost laughed at the similarity between his thoughts and Leo's words.

"No kidding." Jason replied, chuckling.

For the Lord of the Wild, Grover was pretty squeamish, especially compared to Hedge.

"So, we decided that we're going to resurrect our careers as detectives." Piper explained while also searching Jason's face for a reaction.

That took Jason by surprise. He figured that Leo and Piper would never want to return to that, considering how bad they seemed to be at it. Their detective work had gotten them confusing information, a sad excuse for an explanation from a satyr, and in a fight. That just didn't sound exactly pleasant, now did it?

Experiencing it all again? That didn't exactly sound pleasant either.

"That sounds great and all, but how exactly are we supposed to do any better than last time? Seeing as most of our former answer were not only vague, but also confusing, I don't see how we're going to get anything better. Not to mention was had been asking those closest to Percy." Jason asked with slight irritation.

Not at Piper, but at the fact that they talked to several people who knew Percy well, and all they managed to do was get confused. Maybe Greeks were just bad at explaining things.

"Yeah, yeah. Piper thought about that. And this time, so we get something better than, 'We went on this quest to retrieve the bolt, but I still think we should have gone to Maine', Piper came up with something more… reliable and maybe just a bit more interesting too." Leo explained, grinning when he talked about Grover's Maine explanation.

"So what it is?"

"You, Leo, and I are going to go ask people one word to describe Percy. When they tell us, we'll ask for an explanation. We'll get to not only find out about Percy personality, but also more details about his quests he's been on… and he's been on four, which is a lot." Piper explained, again judging Jason's face for a reaction.

He knew he didn't even need to reply for her to know that he was hooked. Piper was extremely good at reading people, especially Jason, though he wasn't sure why. He looked at her and Leo and smiled.

At the same time, Jason was slightly surprised at what a good plan this was. He didn't mean to be judgmental, but he had met Piper's siblings and they weren't always… bright. Jason wouldn't be surprised if there was some Athena blood in her. She was great with plans.

For some reason, Jason wished he had a badge or something to make it feel more realistic (and cool, of course). Maybe he flashed it out while asking the campers, they take it more seriously and give him a better answer… if only, if only.

"A little cheesy, but I'm in."

So Jason, Leo, and Piper were off investigating again. And hopefully, this mission would be a bit more successful than their last.

The plan was set and the search was on. Soon they went their separate ways to learn Percy Jackson in a word.

* * *

><p><strong>I might as well tell you; this will be centered more around their reactions, and less around trying to find information and not getting any.<strong>

**So, please review and give me your opinions on my latest story. Also, if you have any questions, leave 'em in the review. I'll do my best to answer them in the AN.**

**Also, feel free to give me some suggestions or ideas for the story. I'll do my best to put them in the story.**

**See ya when I update. Bye. (:**


	2. Terrifying

**Aloha, I bring you chapter 2 of _The Word on Percy Jackson_. Enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>After decided that they would meet back on Wednesday, the group split up with the idea of winging it. They decided they would just talk to whoever would listen and not impale them with a spear (yeah, according to Clarisse, they're asking had gotten annoying).<p>

After Leo and Piper left, Jason sat under Thalia's tree a while, not sure who to talk to. After a few minutes, he finally decided to go find the Stoll brothers. Might as well start a tradition. (Because obviously, soon another camper would go missing, and the Stolls would be the best people to ask. _Obviously_.)

Getting up, Jason brushed himself off and started heading for the Hermes cabin. He wasn't exactly on stable grounds with Connor due to a story involving shaving cream and Jason's bed, but that's another story. Once there, Jason knocked on the door and was greeted by Connor Stoll.

Once said son of Hermes saw Jason, he yelped and shut the door, slamming it in Jason's face. Jason then heard something that sounded something like _crazy Roman at the door_, _you idiot_, and just _open the stupid door_.

He chuckled and then was greeted by Travis who, thankfully, didn't yelp and slam the door in his face. Though, Travis was wearing his trademark devious smirk, witch could prove to be much worse than a simple door-slamming.

"What's up Jason?" Travis asked, amusement in his eyes. He was probably hoping Jason brought him more money and dessert.

"I need to ask you a question. And it's kind of stupid… and stalkerish. So, uh, just answer it and try not to make a face." Jason replied, and then almost chuckled, as Travis' faced morphed from amusement to confusion. And maybe just a hint a weariness.

"If you were to describe Percy in one word, what would it be?" Jason asked, and then Travis made a face that clearly said _wow-this-guy-is-a-creepy-stalker_. Even though Travis didn't actually say it, he could practically hear Travis asking _are all Romans freaking like this guy?_

"I said don't make a face!"

"Sorry Jason, but you were right. That did sound stalkerish. Uh, if I answer, can I have your dessert for a week again?"

Jason sighed. He needed to stop coming to the Hermes cabin for information. "Yeah, whatever."

His brother then materialized next to him and they shared a look before turning back to Jason.

"Terrifying." They said in unison, they're faces identically horrified. It was hard to believe that they _weren't_ twins.

The look on their faces made Jason want to laugh. They looked like they wanted to run and hide. He settled for an amused smile.

"And why would that be?" Jason asked, his voice only slightly mocking. Okay, so maybe he was enjoying their discomfort a bit too much, but something about messing with the Stolls was just too tempting to pass up.

"Well, let's just say that you don't prank Percy. Ever." Travis started.

"That is, unless you want to end up at the bottom of the lake." His brother added.

"And, well, you don't want to be at the bottom of the lake. It's kind of hard to breathe there." Travis said, sharing another look of horror with his brother.

"And it's disguising. And the naiads just aren't that nice." Connor finished, his nose scrunched up, apparently remembering some mean lake naiads.

Jason couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Any other reasons?" Jason asked, deciding that unless he randomly had the urge to be a son of Hermes, the information on pranking wasn't exactly useful.

"Well, you've never seen Percy in battle, but it's some scary stuff. Just ask anyone there during the Battle of Manhattan, well except Clarisse, she'd never admit it. He's the best swordsman in the camp, in like, the last 300 years. If you've never seen Percy Jackson in battle, then you've never experienced true terror." Travis explained, and Jason stopped laughing.

Travis and Conner held such a look of seriously that Jason knew they couldn't be joking or messing with him. With was weird, since they were always messing with him. (And everyone else, especially Katie Gardner…)

Jason's mouth went dry. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, actually I got something that can help you… see what I'm talking about. Be back in a second." Connor said, and then disappeared inside a cabin.

He soon later appeared with a DVD labeled "Ways to Scare the Newbies".

"Here you go. That'll be 15 drachmas." Connor replied trying to make a voice sound professional, but failed miserably, sounding more like a bad Darth Vader impressionist than anything remotely professional.

Jason handed him the money and cursed under in breath; he was going to be broke before Wednesday.

"Later Jason." The brothers said, and then slammed the door in his face.

Jason stared at the DVD, and then shrugged. And then a thought hit him, he didn't have any way to play it.

Curse those Stolls. He then knocked on the door again. Connor opened it.

"Oh hey Jason. I assume you came for a way to watch that lovely DVD in your hands. For only 10 drachmas, we'll let you use the Hermes cabin TV, that is, as long as you don't tell Chiron about it."

Jason resisted the urge to punch Connor and then shoved him the money. Once inside the cabin, Jason pushed the DVD into Travis' hands who promptly put it in the DVD player. After a minute or so, an image showed up on screen. Jason recognized the area as Manhattan and after seeing the monsters and demigods, Jason assumed it was some time during the Battle of Manhattan. (Yeah, Jason had great intuition. Maybe he should look for some careers concerning it.)

"You were filming during the Battle of Manhattan?" Jason asked, a little bit in disbelief. Shouldn't they have been fighting or something?

"Yeah, our swords were broken and we didn't have time to get another. So we took out a camera and started filming the battle. This was during when Percy was fighting the titan Hyperion." Travis replied, shrugging.

Connor hit the play button, and a scene unfolded on the screen. A teenager about 15 was facing down a titan with glowing gold eyes. Jason immediately recognized the guy as Percy Jackson. They started fighting, and it looked pretty even for a while.

Jason got what Travis was saying at; Percy was a demon in battle. It left his mouth dry and a weird feeling in his stomach. Jason wouldn't want to face this guy in battle. And that was saying much, considering not long ago, Jason had challenged the King of the Giants. A stunt that Jason had no doubt that Percy would have done were he there.

Then it got stranger. The water started to form around Percy. Lighting crashing and the wind picked up. Percy was creating a hurricane. Yeah, _definitely_ didn't want to face him in battle.

After a bit more fighting and general titan butt-whopping, the video ended. Jason just sat there for a second before finally speaking.

"I get what you're saying. Terrifying."

"Yeah, that was pretty helpful. Maybe you should pay me for it." Connor said grinning.

Jason glared at him and Connor shuddered.

"I'm not going to lie. If I were to describe you in one word, it would be terrifying also." Connor said, and then went to hide behind his brother.

Jason walked out of the cabin, not even trying to hide how satisfied he was. The Stolls found him terrifying, and he actually learned something useful about Percy. Maybe this one-word stuff would work after all.

And maybe he should try being terrifying around the Stolls more often, especially if it scares them into laying off the pranks…

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I hope you liked it. Review and gimme your thoughts, please. (:<strong>

**And yeah, I'm not really sure if that's how Jason would react to this. But you gotta admit, with the way it is described in The Last Olympian, Percy sounded like a beast when fighting. And then creating a hurricane? Watching that would leave any demigod shell-shocked. So, uh, sorry if Jason was a little OOC. I can try rewriting it, but I like it.**

**And no, they won't all be talking to the same person. I just like having Jason talk to the Stolls. Something funny _always_ comes out of it.**

**Any questions or suggestions? Leave 'em in the reviews. Thanks.**

**Bu-bye. (:**


	3. Defiant

**Hello everyone! Chapter three is here. I don't know why, but I found myself cracking up when writing this, something about Rachel and Leo. (I'm not a couple fan of the two though, so I really don't know why).**

**RavenclawSeeker19: WAS? He still is! Thanks for the review!**

**LAGUHwithaSMILE: Yes! I totally agree. I see way to many Chaos and Mark of Athena stories. Also, there are a lot of SYOC character stories. It gets annoying after a while. /: Thanks for the review!**

**bluechoc: I'm totally biased too. Percy forever! (Sorry Jason... sorta.)Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>By complete accident, Leo ran into Rachel Dare, the oracle, and knocked her over. He was trying to find someone to talk to about Percy, now that Piper dragged him back into it. (Yeah, it wasn't his choice, too bad he didn't get to mention that earlier, eh?)<p>

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Rachel said, as Leo helped her to her feet.

She was wearing paint splattered jeans and a tee shirt. She looked pretty normal, but Leo had seen her when she was spewing green smoke and telling campers their doom (you know, not normal things), so yeah, Leo was a little cautious around her.

"Uh, no problem." Leo replied, trying to find a way to leave without being rude.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Rachel asked, catching Leo off guard. He didn't think he was _that_ obvious.

"NO! I mean, yes. Wait, no. It's not that I don't like you, but your green smoke stuff is kind of freaky. Uh, no offense." Leo stuttered over his words, finally deciding just to answer honestly.

_Way to sound like a complete idiot_, Leo thought.

To his surprise, Rachel laughed. "Yeah, I've gotten that before. Usually from the younger campers though…"

Leo grinned; she wasn't all bad. At the very least, she had a sense of humor. If there was anything Leo couldn't stand, it was people who couldn't take a joke. (*cough Clarisse *cough*) Not to mention, he could create fire from his hands… green smoke really wasn't that weird compared to his own powers.

"Yeah. Actually, could you answer a question for me? It'll sound a little weird though, just warning you." Leo warned, pretending to stroke an invisible beard, and looking quite stupid in the process (not that he would've known).

"Yeah, go ahead, but don't freak out if the weird green smoke stuff appears." Rachel joked, smirking at Leo.

"Percy Jackson. If you could describe him in one word, what would it be? Why?" Leo said, actually taking on a sliver of seriousness while asking. He really wasn't sure what Rachel would say, though he imagined she might say _Loyal_ or _Friendly_ or something.

For a minute, Rachel just looked deep in thought. She scrunched up her eyebrows and just stood there. Leo tried to be patient, but after about 5 minutes, he thought he his ADHD was going to kill him. He felt like he needed to sprint, or tinker with the wires in his pockets. However, thankfully, Rachel finally broke out of her thoughts.

"Defiant." She answered, looking completely confident, as if this was some type of test or something.

This shocked Leo, to say the slightest. Yeah, his dad called to kid an upstart, but everyone had also called him loyal. And defiant and loyal just didn't seem like two traits that would mix well. Rachel, sensing Leo's confusion, held up her hand in a _let me explain_ motion.

"You see, Percy isn't the type of guy just to follow orders. He's like the sea. Percy doesn't like to be restrained. Percy doesn't even always listen to Annabeth, the person he's closest too. You've heard that Percy isn't exactly the most favored by the gods, right?" Rachel explained.

"Yeah, definitely." Leo replied, grinning a bit. It was one of the first thing he learned about the son of Poseidon, and next to loyal, probably what he heard most.

"His defiant nature is partly to blame. The gods, well they don't always want the uncomfortable truth, and Percy has a history of telling it to them. It's not that he's disrespectful, he's just standing he for what he believes in, and well, it just happens to be in a defiant manner. And it usually also often happens to be something the gods don't agree to." Rachel said, watching Leo for a reaction.

Leo thought about it for a minute, before finally coming up with a response more intelligent than "oh"(which was his first thought).

"Which gods don't like him?" Leo asked, genuinely curious.

"It might be a shorter list if we tell you which do like him. But whatever. Zeus. Athena doesn't like him, but I don't think she'll be trying to kill him anytime soon either. Hermes, well I think Percy's on good terms with him. Neither does Hera—" Rachel was cut off by Leo.

"I think someone should give Hera a break. I mean, I would be bitter too if my husband did nothing but cheat on me for 3000 years." Leo said with complete seriousness.

Rachel just stared at him funny for a minute. Finally, Leo's eyes widened in realization.

"Woah, okay. That is not what I meant. I just meant that I would be upset to if I was stuck in an unfaithful relationship." Leo tried explaining, but Rachel was too busy cracking up at his expense.

"Oh, just get on with the story!" Leo finally said, frowning and trying not to laugh.

"Fine, fine. Eh, where was I? Aphrodite loves Percy, but might kill him just for the chance to make his love life tragic. However, if you ask me, it isn't much of a love life if you're dead. I think he's good with Hephaestus, though, he might not be."

"He called Percy an upstart."

"Ah, okay. Then I guess him and Percy aren't cool. Persephone doesn't really like him because he threatened her, so yeah, there goes another goddess, though she's not a major one. Speaking of major gods, Ares hates his guts because Percy beat him when he was only twelve."

Rachel looked over towards Leo for a reaction.

There was one. Leo's jaw pretty much dropped to the ground. How did a twelve year old beat a god? A major god? A major god of war who was known to be pretty much ruthless? Leo had met the war god's kids; he did not ever want to meet Ares himself.

"H-how?" Leo stuttered, still in shock.

"Wisdom, or so I hear. But Percy's a pretty good swordsman also. Anyways, back to the list. Hades hates him because Percy beat him up also. However, I think because Percy got him a cabin here, they're relationship is a little better. I believe that's everyone, though it's hard to be sure. The list just grows; it never really shrinks. I bet he's over at the Roman camp ticking off some of their gods right now." Rachel said, though Leo wasn't really sure if she was joking.

He got the feeling she wasn't. Percy didn't exactly sound like the god-friendly type.

"What do you mean, Percy's the reason why Hades has a cabin here?" Leo asked perplexed.

"Sorry, but I got to go find Chiron. You could ask Annabeth or Thalia, or maybe Grover. They were there when it happened, so they'd be the best to tell you the story. See you." And then Rachel ran off towards the big house, leaving a stunned and confused Leo behind.

Leo decided he had learned enough for the day and he headed for Bunker 9, grinning.

_Percy Jackson sure has a talent for ticking off gods_, Leo thought. _Even better than my talent for ticking off girls._

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? Comments? Leave 'em in a review, please.<strong>

**Have any questions or suggestions? Leave them in a review also. (If you're leaving a suggestion: give the word, who would say it, and the reason why. Thanks.)**

***I already have Annabeth's word, and I think it's going to shock some of you. However, Annabeth is not next chapter. Sorry :D**

**Thank you to everyone who said Jason was IC. It's hard to tell with him sometimes. Even though we get into his head in The Lost Hero, his personality just isn't a easy defined as Piper or Leo's (and definitely not like Percy's).**

**Okay, so I'll see you when I update (which should be soon). Bye (:**


	4. Selfless

**And I bring you chapter 4, Enjoy (:**

**From now on, I'll be alternating updating this story and my other one, _Kitchen Duty_. So, I won't be updating until Friday. Sorry!**

**RavenclawSeeker19: Oh, okay that makes more sense! (Go Percy!)**

**Anime Princess: You made some good points. I think Apollo's pretty chill; he hasn't tried to kill him, which is always a good sign. Hehe, thanks for the review. (: **

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: You are like my favorite reviewer. I wanted to mention the relationship, but I believe it was mentioned last story when she was talking to Piper. Also, I just couldn't seem to get it to fit in with the whole _defiant_ thing. Yeah, I want to do loyal, but that's exactly why I'm kind of finding the word hard. It's a broad category, and it's the obvious answer. And I don't like choosing the obvious. And yeah, stupid is definitely going to be mentioned (haha, poor Percy). Thanks for reviewing. (: **

**Katerina Riley: Hm, never thought of that. I like it! I'll try and put it in. Thanks for the review! **

**Forest Bug: The magic of good and kind of funny writing (; **

**lotlot: Sorry bout that, my usual beta (my sister) was out and I didn't have much time for checking. However, I went through it and fixed as many as I could and got my beta back for this chapter. So, we cool? thanks for the review! **

**Whew! That was a lot of replying to do! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Piper walked away from Thalia's tree with one person in mind. And no, not in a stalkerish way. Piper decided that Grover would be a great person to talk to about Percy and her one-word idea. Though he wasn't very good at telling whole story, Piper figured he would be better at looking at smaller details.<p>

After looking around camp and asking a few moody campers (…Clarisse…), she finally found him in the Art Shack watching a bunch of satyrs make a statue of what she assumed was Pan.

"Hey Grover." Piper greeted smiling.

"Hey Piper, you came to help out the Pan sculpture? I knew I sensed a nature side to you." Grover replied, gesturing towards the statue and smiling.

"…No, actually I came here to ask you about Percy. You see, you told the story so well, I just wanted to know what you really think of him."

Yeah, Piper was laying it on a bit thick. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings and tell him he was worse at explaining things than Hedge (who always included something about killing…especially when there wasn't actually any killing involved).

"What do you mean?" Grover asked, confusion written on his face.

"If you could describe Percy in one word, what would it be?" Piper asked, pretty curious about Grover's answer.

"Hmm, Selfless." Grover replied, a hint of pride in his eyes.

Whatever Piper was expecting, it wasn't this. From the way Grover tried to describe Percy yesterday, she was almost certain he would say _Powerful _or _Loyal_. Everyone described Percy as Loyal. It was like his catchphrase or whatever.

_Percy, the loyal guy... _

_...who might attract some monsters. _

"Why?"

"It's never really about him, or at least that's the way he makes it seem. He went on his first quest to get back him mom. On his second quest, he snuck out to save me. And then his third quest, he snuck out to save Annabeth. There were a lot of reasons he went on his fourth. Percy was trying to help me with Pan, Annabeth because she was leading the quest, and also to find a way to save camp. And, if we're being honest here, Nico also. He was in the Battle of Manhattan to protect his friends and the gods, not to mention to help stop the end of the world because…yeah, that'd just be bad. He stepped up and became a leader, even if he never really asked to be one. He's always risking his lives for others. Yeah, that's loyalty, but sometimes, it's for people that hate him. That's selflessness. And in reality, that's Percy." Grove explained, his eyes lighting up at certain parts.

Piper couldn't help but smile. Percy seemed like a really noble guy. But something Grover said unnerved her.

"What do you mean 'sometimes for people that hate him'? Why would he do anything for them?" Piper asked perplexed.

Piper had dealt with not-so-friendly people before; she certainly wouldn't help them. Usually, they got what they deserved and well, usually, they didn't deserve help.

"Well, I said part of the reason he went on his fourth quest, which was to the Labyrinth was for Nico. Percy knew Nico had been in there and Percy was determined to find him. He felt responsible for him because of what happened to his sister. The point is, Percy isn't a selfish person. When it comes to making his decisions, his own person needs usually aren't weighed in when he makes them." Grover clarified.

"Wow. He's sounds like a really cool guy."

"Yeah, and you heard that demigods have to be claimed by 13, right?" Grover questioned.

"Yep, though, I still don't get why Leo and I were at 15…"

"Special timing, most likely. Anyways, that was Percy's doing also. He turned down godhood, though that was more for Annabeth. Then, he made the gods promise to claim their kids. He also made them promise to give minor gods cabins at camp. That's why there are 18 instead of 12." Grover continued, surprising Piper even farther.

"Woah, he_ is_ selfless." Piper finally said, which caused Grover to grin.

"Yeah, but sometimes," Grover frowned, "it's not really in his best interest. He almost gets himself killed all the time."

"Oh, uh, that's bad. Like getting killed using kindness, instead of killing with kindness. What happened to Nico's sister?" Piper wondered aloud.

The look on Grover's face said it wasn't good.

"She died on a quest. She sacrificed herself, and well, Nico didn't take it too well. He blamed Percy, and Percy also blamed himself. So he felt responsible for Nico. Though, Nico doesn't blame Percy anymore. "Grover replied, frowning deeper at the memory.

And then Piper swore she heard Grover say under his breath, "almost got us killed saving Nico also. Too nice for his own good."

"So, uh, yeah that's about it. I'll let you get back to your statue. Bye Grover!" Piper said, and then waved goodbye.

As she walked out of the shack, she really wished she knew Percy. He seemed like a pretty cool (not to mention selfless) guy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review and gimme any comments or thoughts, please. <strong>

**(I felt a need to make this AN short since the other one was really, really long...)**

**Chao!**


	5. Leader

**Hey! Here is chapter five, enjoy. (:**

**IMPORTANT - Oh, by the way. After I finish this story (and _Kitchen Duty_), I'll be taking a short break. It will be anywhere from one week to one month, though I doubt it will be that long. I'll be working on two stories for this sight and just taking a short break. But, yeah, I'm pretty excited about these stories. And by the way, they both have Percy in the them!**

**anonymousprob spelled wrong: Heh. I'll consider the idea, but this story isn't really about Jason proving his worth. It's about finding information on Percy, though it is still a good idea. Though, Jason saving Annabeth wouldn't be smart. Knowing her, she'd probably be upset (remember first book when she was upset when Percy saved her?), rather than grateful. Either way, thanks for the review!**

**Andromeda Luna: Already on the list, already got a word.**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: Hm...what about his first week at Camp Halfblood? No, wait, he almost got killed by a hellhound, didn't he? *sigh* Oh dear Percy, what are we going to do with you?**

**RavenclawSeeker19: I couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Jason woke up a little groggily. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and started getting ready for the day. Once ready, he headed towards the dining pavilion for breakfast.<p>

He sat at the Zeus table, feeling lonely. Why did they have to sit at tables according to who their parents were? He preferred the way it was done at the Camp Jupiter, where you could sit wherever you wanted.

Once done with breakfast, Jason headed towards the big house. He had to talk to Chiron and maybe he could ask him about Percy while he was at it…

When he reached the big house, Jason went inside and looked for Chiron's office. The last time he was in here, Jason asked about Percy and got… not so great answers, so he wasn't too confident that he would this time.

After finding Chiron's office, Jason knocked on the door and waited. After a minute or so, Chiron appeared at the door in wheelchair form.

"Hello Jason. Good to see you. What brings you to my office?" Chiron greeted, staring at Jason curiously. Jason trusted Chiron, however still, he found the centaur's old, intense eyes just a little unsettling.

_Well, at least he didn't call me child..._ Jason thought.

"I wanted to…talk to you about something."

"Well, come in child."

_...Spoke too soon_.

Jason sat down as Chiron wheeled around behind his desk.

"So, what is it?" Chiron asked kindly.

"I was wondering… why do you have children sit according to their parents during meals?"

Jason almost laughed at Chiron's expression. This clearly wasn't what he was expecting.

"It started when the camp was first made. We originally let campers sit wherever they pleased. However, some Zeus kids felt like they were more important and tried to arrange seats according to importance. Since it was not worth the trouble, the seats were changed so now demigods sit according to who their parents are." Chiron explained.

Jason couldn't help but wince when Chiron said _some children of Zeus_. Did all children of the king of the god think they were massively important? Jason knew Thalia didn't (er, most of the time), and well he thought he didn't… but here he was trying to get the seats changed himself. Jason just didn't like special treatment do to being a child of the King of the gods.

"But what about demigods who have to sit alone?"

"Well, it's only for meals."

"Didn't Percy ever complain about how lonely it is sitting by yourself?"

Chiron sighed. "Look, things have been this way since came began. We will not change it just because of one demigod's complaint."

Jason stared at the centaur and knew that Chiron wasn't going to budge on this.

"Fine, but can you answer one more question before I leave?" Jason asked, doing his best to keep a polite tone.

Chiron stared curiously at Jason before nodding slowly.

"If you could describe Percy Jackson in one word, any word, what would it be?" Jason said, giving the centaur a serious look.

This question didn't seem to surprise Chiron.

_So, he's surprised when I asked about the dining pavilion but not when I ask a stalker question…_, Jason thought, and then resisted the urge to chuckle.

Chiron seemed a bit in thought before answering. "Leader."

This didn't really surprise Jason. Obviously, he was a leader. They switched the leaders of the two camps. Why would Chiron go for such an obvious answer?

"Why?"

Chiron sighed and then looked at Jason sadly. "Honestly, Percy never really asked for leadership, but he stepped up when he needed to be one. And, well, he has the natural ability to be a leader. Percy, no matter how he feels, brings confidence to whoever he leads. He stays positive, and he's one of those open to suggestion leaders. Percy can admit to being wrong and knows when someone else should be making the decisions."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"Jason, being a leader isn't about always being right or always making the decisions. A true leader guides his soldiers and brings them assurance. A true leader does not give up hope in dire situations nor does he stray in his loyalties. Jason, some people are born with greatness, the ability to lead, while others have it thrust upon them. In a way, Percy has both. Percy was born a child of the big three, and had leadership brought upon him at a young age. Percy Jackson is, in a way, the epitome of a leader." Chiron explained further.

"Woah. He sounds… well, no wonder people miss him." Jason replied, slightly marveled, slightly jealous. Jason felt did not feel like that when he was leading. He usually felt confused and scared; he just didn't want to let his friends down.

"Yes. Also, Jason?" Chiron questioned, looking at the demigod with a twinge of sympathy.

"Yes?"

"I would stop introducing yourself at the praetor to the Roman Camp, just in case." Chiron answered, sympathy still clear on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're becoming a leader over at the camp. Hera switched the leader of the Greeks and Romans. What do you think is happening to Percy over at the Roman camp?"

Then it hit Jason like a ton of brinks. "Are you trying to say that Percy will become Praetor? I can't allow that…Do you know how long it took me to get that position? To prove myself?"

Yes, Jason was overreacting slightly. But if you were a Roman, you would understand. They did not like having power taken from them, and they definitely did not like having power taken from them when they couldn't do anything about it.

"Jason, there is nothing you can do. And, at the same time, I doubt Percy would like hearing about the leader you have become at this camp." Chiron said, looking calm and not the least bit fazed by Jason's outburst.

Jason sighed. "Fine… I guess you're right…"

After that, he walked out of the office. It was rude, but Jason was mad, and he really didn't want to be rude in front of the horse-guy again.

Once outside, Jason calmed down a bit. But still, he heard more about Percy Jackson (and what a leader Percy was) than he cared to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you thinking? Review and tell me!<strong>

**Yeah, I didn't think Jason would take to kindly to Percy taking his spot, and it does leave room for questioning about who the better leader is. I would go with Percy, since it only took him a week to become Praetor (and they didn't even like children of Neptune), but whatever.**

**Also, I know the quote wasn't perfect. I added a bit to it (the part about being a leader), so don't hate me for it! Also, sorry Jason talked to the same person AGAIN. I seriously did not plan it that way, and I couldn't bring myself to type up a different chapter because... well I like this one. It shows us a bit of Jason's Roman/Prideful side. (You know, the side side Jason showed up when he stupidly challenged the king of the giants? Yeah, that side...)**

**Questions or suggestions? Leave 'em in a review.**

**See you soon, Bye. (:**


	6. Mama's Boy

**Hola, did you miss me? Probably not. Anyways, here is chapter 6. (:**

**xLittle Black Star: Yeah, but it's really hard not to be Percy biased. Hehe, not that I'm complaining if he is. And I totally get what you're saying about the Greeks and Romans. Jason has 8 months to become a leader at the Greeks, and Percy had less than a week to do the same with the Romans. Thanks for the review!**

**Lotlot: Eh, you might be right. I don't know many Romans, so I didn't really have anything to base it off. (Hehe.) Thanks for the review!**

**Book111: eh, you can't like 'em all. I personally liked the last chapter, but don't really favor this one, though I do really like the ending. Thanks for the review!**

**Anime Princess: It's like you're psychic...**

**fictionlover27713: Eh, it was more of words of comfort from Chiron, but I see what you're getting at. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: Yeah, I don't especially like the way Jason leads either... and I'll be waiting for your messages. (: Haha, but seriously, it most likely won't be a month. Thanks for the review. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Leo woke up feeling great. Leo wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. After getting ready, having breakfast, and doing a bunch of other boring activities, Leo ran into one of his not-so-favorite people.<p>

Clarisse. So much for it being a great day. (Fortune telling, mark that off his list of careers to consider.)

Leo wasn't sure if she was just naturally mean to everyone or if Clarisse just hated him. But after finding out that she calls Percy _Prissy_, Leo came to the conclusion that she just wasn't the nicest girl you could meet at Camp Halfblood. Or anywhere, for that matter.

"Wha'dya want, punk?" she asked him, sneering.

Leo resisted the urge to tell her to brush more; her breath really reeked.

But a better idea came to him. You see, Leo isn't the smartest person. And well, getting the chance to tick off a daughter of the war god was just too tempting.

"Actually, I need to ask you a question." Leo replied, smiling innocently.

This seemed to throw Clarisse off, but soon she composed herself back into her signature scowl.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could describe Percy Jackson, the best swordsman in the last 300 years, in one word for me."

Leo was laying it on thick with that best swordsman in 300 years (though he heart that it was actually true), but he really wanted to see her reaction.

To his utter surprise (and disappointment) without missing a beat, Clarisse answered, "Mama's Boy."

"That's two words." Leo pointed out, ready to voice out his concerns about Clarisse's intelligence, or lack therefore of.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Clarisse asked, her scowl only deepening.

Leo wisely decided not to push his luck. "Nope, but could you please explain to me why you chose those excellent two words."

Leo didn't expect Mama's Boy to be Clarisse's choice of words. Leo had never heard anything about Percy's mom, and well, Leo just didn't like the subjects of moms in general, considering what happened to his own. So, as a general rule, he tended to avoid it altogether.

"Yeah, well, when he first got to camp, he fought the Minotaur. While he did, though, his mom was captured by the lord of the underworld, Hades." Clarisse explained, and if he wasn't mistaken, Leo was certain he could hear a certain level on pity in her voice.

Hearing this, however, left Leo a little shell-shocked. That seemed almost as bad as the way Leo lost his own mom. Though, he really doubted there was much worse than the way he lost his own mother…involuntarily, Leo's mouth went dry.

He gulped and then replied in a shaky voice (that he did his best to control), "Continue."

"Well, Prissy basically thought it was his entire fault or whatever, and he really loves his mom. So, of course, when he takes on the quest to retrieve the Master Bolt; all he really cared about was getting his mom. I swear, that boy is the biggest Mama's Boy ever."

"Did he get her back?"

"Well, Annabeth told me about their quest afterwards. I think we were arguing about whether it was all the dangerous or not. Anyway, he did go to the underworld. And he had these pearls or something that could let him escape. He had to leave her behind, though, Hades did give her back once he found out Percy wasn't guilty."

Again, there seemed to be slight sympathy in Clarisse's voice, but Leo waved it off. Why would she care?

"Guilty of what?"

"Stealing Hades' helm of darkness. It wasn't Percy though, and no, if you want the whole story, you can go to someone else."

"Um, okay. So is that all you have to say about Percy's Mama's Boy tendencies?" Leo asked, slightly jealous of Percy. In the end, Percy got his mom back. But Leo, well he didn't get his.

"Well, actually, during the Battle of Manhattan, all of Manhattan had been put to sleep. Percy found his mom in one of the cars on the streets, asleep, and started having a panic attack. Or at least that's what I heard, I wasn't really there yet. But yeah, Prissy is such a Mama's boy. You'd think he'd be embarrassed about it or something, but no. It's like he's proud of it or something."

"Well, that's great Clarisse, I guess I'll just go and find someone else to tell me the rest of that story." Leo said, talking really fast, his voice quivering slightly. He was just desperate to get away, desperate to end this conversation. It brought back bad memories of his own mother, and Leo couldn't stand to live in the past. Just keep moving forward, there's was nothing worth living in the past for.

"Yeah, whatever."

Leo walked away feeling numb. His emotions well all jumbled up. Envy, respect, guilt, and a ton of others.

Leo wasn't exactly sure what the information said about Percy, except that maybe he had something in common with Leo, and that the boy's loyalty also extended to his mortal family. At least, since they were both members of the next Great Prophecy, Leo wouldn't be the only one with a complicated family past.

And then he remembered that they all had Olympians for parents, so they all had complicated family pasts. And of course, this made the burst out laughing.

And he was glad for it, because Leo just couldn't take being serious for too long and he couldn't take living in the past either.

_Keep moving forward._

It was still his motto.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Leo's character is pretty is complicated. Most fics just make him out to be a stupid, happy-go-lucky kid. However, I'm trying to give him more depth than that. He has a sad past, and like Percy, he's actually pretty intelligent. So tell me how you think I did with Leo's character.**

**Alright, see you soon. Bye (:**


	7. Reckless

**Sorry about the late update. I think I mentioned my internet troubles, it's acting spotty. My dad called a guy, though I'm not sure when he's coming to check it out, so I'm just updating when my internet is working. Sorry guys.**

**Also, anyone remember those other stories I mentioned? One of them (not the parody), I've already got 20 chapters for (1000+ words for each chapter with no AN)! It's probably a little bit more than half done, so yeah, it'll be my longest story once I start putting it up. I'm pretty excited about it...**

**xLittle Black Star: Yeah, I always saw Jason and Leo as Percy's personality split. His joking side to Leo, his more strict side to Jason. Thanks for the review!**

**Books111: Yes, thank you! Leo is totally smart. He was the first one to figure out the whole 'bridge' thing about Jason too. Like I said, it's comparable to the way Percy is branded as an idiot... thanks for the review!**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: yeah, Leo's pretty complicated... He's my favorite new character though, I'm not really a Jason fan, and Piper just wasn't all that interesting to me. Leo's pretty cool though; i like him. Hehe, thanks for the review! Bittersweet Blossom signing out. (I've always wanted to say it too!)**

**fictionlover27713: Yeah, me too. It's a pretty interesting...friendship... Haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Daguhter-of-Posiedon: Thanks for the suggestion. And the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy JAckson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>"Piper, I don't see how it matters. And seriously? That was a cheesy question."<p>

"Really, are you seriously that, that… stupid?"

"…No."

"Yeah, sure. Just answer the question."

"Hmm, how about…slob? Have you seen his cabin? If you haven't, lucky you. It looks like a hurricane has been through there. Though considering his powers…nah, I doubt his cabin's big enough for a hurricane."

"Nico, be serious here. Just choose a word."

"Don't be pushy. Well, Percy has cool powers, but, you know, not as cool as mine. I would say stupid, but he's more clueless than stupid... I also would say scary, but being a son of Hades, I probably shouldn't be calling a son of Poseidon scary. It might hurt my image."

"Nico, you're rambling. Just choose a word."

"Okay, okay. Gods, you're pushy. I would say loose cannon, but that's two words. How about…reckless?"

Okay, so Piper wasn't exactly sure why she got herself in this situation. She was walking towards the lake and a guy just…appeared out of the shadows and landed on her. After they got up (and after she freaked out a bit, who just appears out of shadows?), the two struck up a conversation. Turns out the boy's name was Nico, and he was a son of Hades. She remembered Grover mentioning Nico during his explanation, but Nico wasn't exactly the card-game loving, hyperactive kid she was expecting. He was a little depressing actually.

"Okay, why?"

"Well, Percy's dad is Poseidon, which gives him a natural rebellious streak. Though, if we're being honest, if he has a streak; it would be an obedience one. He's not really good with doing what other people tell him too. But, rebellious and reckless are two different things." Nico said, doing his best to explain, which wasn't very good.

"Continue…"

"Well, when Percy realizes that his friends or he is in danger, he usually does something stupid to get out of it. Don't ask me how, but it always works. Maybe it's instincts or whatever, but yeah, he does something stupidly reckless that is just as likely to get him killed as the actually situation he is in." Nico explained, using his hands as he talked.

"Like?"

"Well, he blew up Mt. Saint Helens when he was 14…"

Piper raised her eyebrows, before a look of understanding crossed her face. "I think someone told me that before, though I never really heard the story."

"Yeah, well it happened when Percy and I, well… when we weren't on the best of terms, so I wasn't there. But he told me the story. Apparently, the Mt. Saint Helen is where Hephaestus' favorite forges were."

"Were?"

Nico grinned. "Yeah, after what Percy did to that place, well, it wasn't exactly left in great shape. Anyways, while there, Annabeth and Percy were attacked by dog- seal things."

"Dog-seal things?"

"Yep, Percy told me the what they were called… telekhine, I believe. Yeah, so anyways, Percy and Annabeth were attacked by them. There were too many or something, and Percy pretty much ordered Annabeth to leave and go back to Hephaestus. He wanted her to get out safely. Anyways, after she left, they attacked him, and tried to… they threw lava at him, trying to set him on fire."

Piper gasped. "Really?"

Nico grimaced. "Yeah, really. He's resistant to fire, being the son of Poseidon and all, but it really wasn't enough. He was pretty much burning alive. So he did something reckless, though I'm glad he did or else he wouldn't still be here…or at the Roman camp, I guess."

"What'd he do?"

"'Unleashed the sea' or whatever. Basically, he let a lot of power go a lot at once, almost killing himself, stupid son of Poseidon. I'm not really sure what he did, and I'm not sure if he does either. Might of caused an Earthquake, I think he can do that. But anyways, letting go of all that power at once almost fried him."

"Woah." It was all Piper could think to say.

"Yeah, obviously, he lived. But it was pretty reckless; it's kind of amazing it didn't kill him, releasing all that energy at once. But yeah, that's what I meant by just as likely to get him killed as the situation he was already in. There are other examples. He charged a Titan, a god, an army and a god. He challenged Kronos, even before his big battle with him. It's pretty much always to protect a friend too."

Nico sighed, and Piper just stared in awed silence. Finally, she spoke.

"Wow, I guess he is reckless, he sounds brave too."

"He is. But yeah, just ask anyone at camp; we've all witnessed some of his recklessness, and most of us have been saved by it also. It's hard to explain, kind of like a double edged blade. It's the reason we've almost died several times, but also the reason why most of us are here today." Nico replied.

"Well, then I guess it's good he's one of the 7 of the prophecy."

"Yeah, it is. I've got to go, I actually came here to talk to Annabeth. Bye Piper." Nico said, and then walked off, not waiting for a goodbye back.

Piper probably would never admit it out loud. But after learning about all the reckless things Percy has done, she was just a little bit afraid to meet him.

It's just, who charges an army and a god. And at the SAME time?

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I can't tell if I like this chapter or not. Review and give me your opinion. I'll update when I can, but like I said, my internet is acting spotty.<strong>

**I had considered the word stupid, but I decided against it. Percy isn't stupid, he's just kid of... dense and occasionally a little clueless. I figured reckless was a good substitution, and then there's the fact that PErcy is a really reckless guy also. It fit. What do you think?**

**Eventually, I'll have to address the issue of who would win in a fight: Percy or Jason. In my opinion, it's Percy (he fought a giant by himself and managed not to break his sword). Though, I'm sure some people have other opinions. My question for you is: who do you want to chapter to be about? I'm thinking Jason/Thalia or maybe Piper/someone. Give me your thoughts!**

**Got any suggestions/questions, leave 'em in a review. **

**PEACE! **


	8. Funny

**Hey guys. Chapter 8 is here. Sorry for it not being Jason/Thalia; I need a little longer to figure out the brother/sister moment you all are asking for. However, to be honest, I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter. After writing 8 chapters of this story (and the previous story, I think I know why. I don't like writing about a "talking rock". I mean, I'm sure JAson had a personalilty, but I guess he just forgot it in The Lost Hero. (Haha, Forgot. Get it?" **

**Also, this chapter is on the shorter side, sorry. **

**fictionlover27713: Me too! It's like, Percy will save their lives and Annabeth (it's usually Annabeth) will say "that was stupid" or something. It's like, he Just SAVED your life. (Sorry for the rant.) Eh, I don't like Jason either, so yeah...Thanks for the review!**

**Schocker: She'll get one, don't worry. I have an outline for this story, and she's in it. And I completely agree about the the fight with the giants, and Jason had help and Percy had just fought in a battle. Haha. Funny Review (well, the end part anyway), thanks!**

**Empty Thoughts: I'm just going to say I did to sound like I'm tying everything together to make it more "realistic). (So, that would a 'no'.) Thanks for the review!**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: Eh, that kind of wasn't his fault. I mean, Annabeth treated him pretty sourly for the rest of the book...but I see where you're coming from. And yeah, I figured he wouldn't really mention that to Nico, but I added it this chapter... but in a different way. I also have a test tomorrow, but I wanted to give you guys an update, so here it is!**

**Hayley TT Showbiz: Uh, I formally welcome you to my story! (Cheesy, yep...) You're right about the detail, I tried to break it up more in this chapter. Yeah, I also support that Percy would be Jason. Thanks for the review!**

**Voldemort has no nose: I just couldn't do Tyson's character justice, sorry! (Actually, most people on this site can't do Tyspon justice, and it makes me shudder when they try.) THankd for the suggestions (put some of them in) and thanks for the review!**

**Anime Princess: Yeah, I want to do something involving family... thanks for the review!**

**xLittle Black Star: Yeah, I don't like Piper (or Jason). I want to say Riordan's quality in characters had gone down, but since I love Leo, Hazel, and Ella; I think I just might be picky...**

**Books111: YES! GO LEO! Hehe, thanks for the review!**

**EVERanOptimist: Thank you, glad you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Jason had gone to the arena wanting to train with his new sword. Though he had been using it for over a month, Jason still missed his old weapon. (He'd been using for years, what did you expect?) Soon after getting there, he found Chris, son of Hermes. The guy was pretty good with a sword, and while they were sparring, Jason decided to strike up a conversation. (He didn't really like training in silence.)<p>

After talking for a few minutes, Jason finally decided to ask him about Percy.

"So, if you could describe Percy Jackson in one word, what would it be?" Jason asked, and blocking Chris' sword with a_ clank._

"Uh, probably funny. Yeah… Percy can be a pretty funny guy."

"…so funny?"

"Yep."

"Okay, cool. So why?"

"The guy's hilarious; he has a _small _tendency to say stupid things. And don't even ask me if it's on purpose, I have no clue. He's pretty smart when it comes to battle and stuff, but he's not really good with noticing/figuring out the obvious. So, yeah, it's really funny."

Chris started laughing after he said this, which just left Jason standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Jason thought Chris was a pretty interesting guy (though he didn't seem to have much to say). Jason also thought Chris must be pretty brave… you'd have to be to date Clarisse.

"So, you got any examples? Stories?"

"Percy and Annabeth had like _four years_ of build-up before they finally started going out, and you know, he figured out she liked him. It's sad really, Annabeth had kissed him and he still didn't get it. I mean, obvious much?"

"Annabeth kissed him and he still didn't get that she liked him?"

…_Seriously?_ Jason couldn't really think of anything else, expect that maybe Percy deserved a good slap upside the head once they got him from Camp Jupiter. But he decided against it; Jason doubted Camp Halfblood would like it if he slapped there missing leader (but it was still funny to picture it).

"_Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. You know, missing leader of the Greek demigods. They highly respect me, and hate it when random Romans hit me. It's really a major offense."_

_**Smack.**__ "She kissed you and you still didn't get it. Are you stupid or something?" _

_"…Shut up." _

Jason started laughing at the image formed in his head, but Chris looked at him funny, so he shut up. Jason grumbled, so Chris could laugh randomly but he couldn't?

"Yeah," Chris said, still eying Jason, "he didn't. Like I said, not really good with the getting the evident. Annabeth is always having to explain things to him. Come to think of it, he'd probably learn something if she didn't tell him everything every time he asked. Anyways, it was really funny at first, but after four years; it gets annoying, you know? Thought, it was really funny afterwards also; we threw them in the lake. But they didn't come up for a while…yeah. I'll just leave it at that."

Jason decided just to skip over the whole _threw them in a lake_ thing. He really _didn't_ want to know why Annabeth and Percy didn't come up for a while. He also determined that Chris actually was a pretty social guy; you just needed to know what to ask/talk about.

"So, anything else on Percy's...interesting sense of humor?" Jason questioned.

"He's also just funny sometimes, you know, not acting stupid or anything. But usually, it's when he's being sarcastic or something...which happens a lot." Chris replied, smiling slightly.

"Like?" Jason asked, giving Jason a curious look.

Jason figured Percy (personality wise) was like somewhat like Leo. Though pretty smart, Leo wasn't really good with the obvious, but Leo wasn't really into sarcasm either (just like Jason wasn't into joking around). Sarcasm was more of Jason's thing, so at least he could relate (somewhat) to Percy about something.

"Well, we'll be about to be killed by monsters or something and he'll be like '_Wonderful, dying a painful death. My favorite! How about you?_'It might not exactly be encouraging, but it's funny, which is kind of encouraging in and of itself. It's nice, hearing someone joking at the face of death." Chris explained, grinning.

Jason smiled, he could understand sarcasm in the face of death; it was much more satisfying than laughing or telling a joke (though Jason was sure Leo would beg to differ).

"Uh..So anything else?"

"Yeah, I have some advice for you. When in battle, you really shouldn't let your opponent's words distract you." Chris said, and then knocked Jason's blade out of his hand.

Jason cursed (in Latin). How could he have let his guard down?

He glared at Chris (in good nature…for the most part). "Wanna go again?"

Chris just grinned, ignoring Jason's glare. "You're on."

Jason lifted his sword and striked, he was met with Chris' sword and a few sparks. Jason smiled; this was going to be fun.

They continued to spar, and Jason couldn't stop thinking: If Percy couldn't understand something as obvious as a girl kissing him, how exactly does he make a good leader?

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay, review and tell me what you think. (I really did not like writing this chapter...stupid rock.) And, just to let you know, the last sentence-thing forshadows an upcoming chapter.<strong>

**Oh, and sorry about the four years thing. Yeah, I get that Percy really didn't start liking her until the 3rd book, but I kind of just wanted it to be more... impacting. Sorry!**

**IMPORTANT: Okay, I realize the first AN is getting really long. So, I would just like to point out, if you are going to read it, only read the first paragraph (unless I'm responding to your review). **

**You know what to do with questions/suggestions...**

**Bye.(: **


	9. Family

**Heh. It's amazing what you can do when you force yourself to stop being lazy and actually write a chapter of your fanfiction. Hehe. And yes, It is finally the Annabeth chapter. I doubt many of you were guessing the word I chose for her, though many of you did suggest the word itself. **

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: Yep, he's a rock alright. And addressing the whole oblivious thing, he's not oblivious when it comes to what to do during battle and he can keep a level head, so at least to me, that's why I think PErcy was able to rise into leadership. Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!**

**Schocker: Yeah, I wanted to do sarcastic, but I needed to get both sides of his funny personality in, and I really couldn't break it up into two chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**xLittle Black Star: Yep, definitely, especially when she was always talking about Luke. And, I'm trying to get all aspects of Percy's personality, so funny needed to be in there. Though I kind of agree with you, there are better words than funny. Thanks for the review! **

**StrangelyPenned: Thanks, I try my best to keep my opinions out of my writing. And yeah, not my favorite chapter either. Thanks for the review also!**

**SilverWolf329: Thanks for the suggestions and review!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who agreed with me that Jason is a rock. It cracked me up how many people were like 'yeah, where exactly is his personality?' Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Leo, always the most graceful person, tripped on a rock and landed face-first on the ground when he went to talk to Annabeth.<p>

It was a great way to start the conversation, really.

"Leo, you might want to get up." Annabeth suggested, looking as though she was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe, it's actually pretty comfortable down here…"

"Leo, just get up."

"Yes Ma'am."

Insert glare from Annabeth here.

"So…What did you want to talk about? Make it quick; I have archery practice soon."Annabeth gave Leo a questioning look, and then gestured to the bow in her hand.

"Got it." Leo said, and then decided just to get straight to the point. No sense in beating around the bushes. "If you had one word to describe Percy, what would it be?"

So, Leo cringed and shielded himself, waiting for the possibility that he might get hit for asking such a, uh, _personal_ question. Finally, he looked up and saw Annabeth, staring at his attempt to shield himself rather amusingly.

Leo glared at her (though he doubted it was very impressive) and then finally said, "Well?"

"I'm thinking." Annabeth snapped back.

Leo thought Annabeth had a pretty wicked thinking face, if that were possible. Her eyes seemed to swirl like hurricanes and you could practically see the gears turning in her head. Annabeth stood like that for a few minutes.

Finally, she said, "Family."

Whatever Leo was expecting, it wasn't that. Maybe something like 'stupid' or 'brave' or 'romantic'. Though maybe not the last one, Annabeth didn't harbor many _children of Aphrodite_ qualities (well, none really). But family? Can you even use that word to describe someone?

"What?"

Annabeth actually chuckled, and then help up a finger in a _let me explain_ gesture.

"Percy, well… Percy has some seriously bad luck. Monsters love to attack him, gods love to hate him, and mortals love to blame him and try and get him arrested. Seriously, it happened pretty much every time we took a quest. Percy just doesn't have good luck."

"So what does that have to do with family?"

Annabeth shot Leo a glare, "I was getting to that. If Percy is has any luck about anything, it's family. It's a good word to describe him, especially because of how much he cares about it."

"…so why does he care so much?"

"Personally, I think it's because of his mom. Before Percy found out he was a demigod, she was the most important thing in his life. His step-father was a jerk, his school life sucked, and weird things that he couldn't explained happened to him from time to time. However, Sally, his mom, pretty much loves Percy to death, so she was always there for him and supporting him. She means a lot to Percy; he'd go to Hades and back for her." Annabeth explained, looking rather amused when she said _go to Hades and back._

Leo smiled, thinking of his own mother. Surprisingly enough, Annabeth returned it, though he doubted she really knew what he was smiling about.

"So… why else?"

"Well, the demigods here; he treats them as family as well. When someone new comes to camp, Percy always says something like 'There are monsters, and gods, and weapons, but most importantly, you get a new (and big) extended family. Everyone here, we're family, and we take care of each other.'

"I think it's because Percy lost some people he cared about during the war. Some people left for the other side and others, we lost them. I think because of both of these reasons, Percy wants all the demigods to feel like they have a family here at Camp Halfblood. Percy doesn't want to lose anyone else. I think that's part of the reason why Hera chose him; he easy accepts new people." Annabeth explained.

"I think Rachel mentioned something like that…" Leo said, remembering his previous conversation with the fiery-haired oracle.

"Yeah, it's really not that hard to notice the importance Percy puts on family. If you're a demigod, or in some cases, a satyr, then you'll feel the effects."

"Wow... He's seems really nice. No wonder everyone cares about his disappearance." Leo said, being truthful. Percy sounded like someone Leo would really like as a friend.

"Yeah, I-I really wish you could meet him. I think you'd be pretty good friends." Annabeth said with a small, sad smile.

Whatever comfort instincts Leo had kicked in and he automatically said, "Don't worry, we will. We just need to finish the Argo II first."

Annabeth gave Leo a genuine smile before narrowing her eyes, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in working on the Argo II now?"

Leo gulped. He wanted to explain that he was having builder's-block, similar to writer's block, but, you know, with building, but he doubted she'd buy it.

"Woah! Look! Is that Athena?" Leo tried desperately, hoping that Annabeth would turn around so he could run off.

She didn't fall for it. Stupid daughter of Athena, always having to be smart.

Annabeth just sighed, "Leo, as much as I would love to run you through with my dagger, I've got practice and we can't lose one of the 7, so just go."

Leo resisted the urge to say _glad to know you care_, but he didn't really want to push his luck (and he definitely didn't want to meet Annabeth's dagger).

"Um, okay. Bye Annabeth."

As he turned around, the last thing he saw Annabeth glaring (though only half-heartedly).

_So Defiant, Mama's boy, and now Family_, Leo thought; _Percy Jackson is turning out to be a lot more complicated than I expected._

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? Review and tell me!<strong>

**I'm kind of upset, I have a pretty funny idea for a new story (that I'm pretty sure you all will like), but I don't want to have too many going at once. So, I guess I'll just have to wait. **

**Later, Bye. (: **


	10. Brave

**Oh my God, I updated! Okay, okay, I realize I owe you all an explanation, and I'm probably gonna get a lot of flames for being gone so long, but this is what I've got: When I finally got my laptop back, It was spring break. Now, I went to Florida, where wifi was nonexistent. When I finally did come back to the land of the 21st century, Percy Jackson (and writing) was just not really my muse. Seriously, I somehow not only got into drawing, but I actually kind of have a talent for it. However, i finally kicked my butt into gear and wrote this chapter for you guys. **

**Again, I'm really sorry. I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP, which will include that Jason/Thalia moment you've all been waiting for. Any requests on how I do it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Piper had always enjoyed the strawberry fields at Camp Halfblood. They always held a certain air of peace that couldn't be found at, say, the arena. It might be the lack of swords, taunting, and Stoll brothers that made the peaceful environment of that the strawberry fields held… or maybe it was just the smell of strawberries in the air, but Piper was pretty sure it was the latter reasons.<p>

As Piper looked around, she spotted Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, faithfully working away on the strawberry plants. She seemed to be humming quietly to herself, but Piper wasn't fooled. The girl had some lungs, a fact that Piper only knew because Katie used them on a regular basis to yell at Travis Stoll (not that Piper could really blame Katie; Travis was never up to any good, especially when the daughter of Demeter was concerned).

Walking up to the Katie, Piper asked, "Need some help?"

Gardening looked pretty interesting, and the daughter of Demeter did look like she could use a hand. Katie looked up and her, and Piper smiled.

"No thanks, but you can stay." The brunette replied cheerfully. _She really is a whole new person whist amidst in her element_, Piper mused to herself. Katie looked totally at peace, and there seemed to be a certain spark in her eye. It reminded Piper of the first time she saw Jason fly. He had looked terrified and surprised, yet totally at peace, like he was exactly where he should be.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Piper was struck with an idea. Katie would be as good as person as any to ask, and she'd probably be a bit more informative than Nico was…

"Hey Katie?" Piper asked.

"Yes?" she replied, not fully paying attention. The girl was completely focused on the little plant in front of her, her hands moving with sure and steady movements.

"If you had one word to describe Percy Jackson, what would it be?" the daughter of Aphrodite questioned, her voice betraying her curiosity.

The question caught the other girl off guard. Katie had dropped her tools and promptly sat up, forgetting the strawberry plant she was currently working on.

The brunette seemed lost in thought for a while, and Piper wasn't very keen on interrupting her. Her face was a quicksilver of emotions: sadness, happiness, annoyance, and finally sadness again. Apparently, Katie was one of Percy's closer friends. Finally, Katie said, "Brave."

"Brave," after hearing all the things Percy had done for Camp Halfblood, especially since half of them involved a good chance of not coming back alive; it wasn't hard for Piper to imagine. Still, when Piper thought of brave, the first person who came to her mind was Jason. "I can imagine…"

"When the camp is in trouble," Katie started explaining without prompting, "He just steps up, becomes a different person. Percy goes from that goofy kid who sometimes says something funny… to a leader.

"He takes control and he doesn't show if he's afraid or if he thinks we can't do it, he's brave. He'll be the first one to charge an enemy, no questions asked. If he's afraid of the enemy, I'd never know."

"Reminds me of Jason…" Piper said absentmindedly, mainly to herself, but Katie heard her.

"Yeah, they're certainly two similar people. It'll be interesting to see how they react to each other, both being two dominate people."

'What do you mean?" If what Grover had told her was true, Percy didn't necessarily like being a leader, so why would he clash with Jason?

"Percy doesn't like doing what he's told, especially if he doesn't agree with it. Well, scratch that, if Percy doesn't agree with it, he won't fight for it. And as I'm sure you know, Percy is a very defiant person. If he thinks something can be done a better way, whether he's right or not, that's the way he'll do it.

"Percy didn't necessarily want to be a leader, but he stepped to it and he does it good. And I doubt he'd be very used to following someone else, if per say, Jason decides he'll be leading the quest to Greece."

"Oh!" Piper said, realization dawning her, "Jason's the same way. If Percy suspects he'll be leading the quest, Jason wouldn't follow him very willingly, especially being a son of Zeus… er, Jupiter."

"Exactly. It just like with Thalia and Percy. They went on a quest together, and fought most of the way. They're too similar, both reckless and loyal."

An awkward silence settled over the two, as they both realized this wasn't just something to talk about. 7 very different people were going to go on an unlikely quest to try and save the world. There were chances they wouldn't get along, and possibly just end up killing each other in the end.

Finally, Piper drawled, "So…brave…"

"Yeah," Katie sighed, "he's just… he'll be the first person to volunteer for a dangerous quest, no matter the risk. He's brave almost to the point of recklessness."

"Scary combination." commented Piper.

"No kidding." Katie sounded exasperated… Percy must've proved what a dangerous combination it really was on more than one occasion.

Eventually, the conch horn sounded for lunch. The two got up, and headed for the dining pavilion, the apprehension for before never leaving the two. Because there were 7 very different people leading a quest to save the word, and it was quite possible they'd fail. And Piper was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I addressed a pretty important issue in this chapter. The 7 people going on the quest are all really different and probably won't get along very well at first. It was a little less about Percy I guess, sorry. ): You probably all hate me. <strong>

**Anyways, like already stated, the Jason/Thalia chapter is next. If you have any requests (or plan on chewing me out), leave it in a review. As for Kitchen Duty And Reactions, I plan on finishing both of those once this fanfiction is done, so hopefully soon. By the way, this fanfiction will have 14 chapters, the last of which is already written. Once I finish all of these, I'll be taking a break from the Percy Jackson fandom for a while, but feel free to follow me where I do go. But don't worry, I'll be back. **

**Bye, hope to see you soon. **


	11. Loyal Until Death

**You guys re amazing! I made you wait so long for an update, and by some miracle, you don't all hate me! Anyways, here's you Jason/Thalia chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. It was a little difficult to write, but also fun. Also, i got it posted in a day, hopefully this means I'm back into my old writing groove. Either way, I hope to have this story all finished up by the end of April. **

**xLittle Black Star - You're review was so encouraging. I'm glad you liked the chapter; I kind of feel the same way. I also don't really like Piper's character; she just doesn't seem as independant (is that the right word?) as the other female characters in the books, and maybe just a tad bit Mary Sue-ish. Thanks for the review! **

**Neon GLow Black - You're review seriously made me fall out of me chair laughing! **

**Anime Princess - Although I see what you're saying, I doubt Percy is going to really feel like that around Jason. Even though Jason had known longer, I think Percy has more hands-on experience. That and it's hard to feel less important when you're defeated the King of the Titans. Thanks for the review! **

**paigemeable - Ouch, that hurt, but it's totally understandable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>They had met under Thalia's tree by complete accident. Thalia was leaving later that day, and wanted a little bit of alone time before going back with the hunters; Jason just wasn't sure where else to go to think. They both chose Thalia's tree, but they meet up by accident.<p>

However, it was no accident when they sat down, and started having a conversation. They never really did when Jason was on his quest, not to mention that he really couldn't remember her all that well then. It also wasn't an accident when their little conversation went on for hours, instead of minutes like they both originally planned.

The two siblings, by godly parent and mortal, talked about anything everything, just trying to catch up on the 13 years they had missed with each other. Jason, who had expected it to be at least a little bit awkward, found that it was like talking to an old friend, not a "new" sister. Even though they were completely different, they were exactly the same.

It was nice, really. The son of Jupiter soon found that being with Thalia was completely natural. He didn't feel guilty or confused as he did with Piper (because with Piper, Reyna was always on the back of his mind), nor did Thalia add in the unnecessary joke as Leo always did. It was just natural, and Jason liked it.

Eventually, their conversation got around to Thalia's friends at camp because, even though she was a hunter, the daughter of Zeus didn't really have anything against boys and had a lot of friends at camp that she had to leave behind.

"You mean like Percy?" Jason blurted out. He felt guilty an instant later with the look that crossed his sister's face: it was sad, yet determined and hopeful. It was an expression that, if Jason were being honest with himself, he had seen way too many times on the faces of the demigods of Camp Halfblood. And he doubted it'd be gone until Percy was back.

"Yeah." Thalia replied softly, "Just like Percy."

"Didn't you go on a quest with him?" Jason asked. He heard it a few times, but he never really got the specifics, and he still didn't get how it worked out. By the way people were describing Percy, and by how he knew Thalia (as a person and a daughter of Zeus), they didn't seem like two people who would get along, not easily at least.

At this, Thalia laughed. "Yeah, the two of us fought so much, we were pretty much distracted from almost dying the entire time. Now that I think about it… it was a pretty dangerous quest, I'm lucky to be alive."

The last part, Jason could tell Thalia was joking. She was a hunter of Artemis and survived the Titan War, the quest probably didn't really compare to that.

"So how… how did you two end up getting along well enough to, you know, not die?"

_I doing extremely well at asking insensitive questions today_, Jason thought. _Maybe I should look into a career for it…_

"A mutual want to save Annabeth, I guess. And the fact that when we're not fighting, Percy isn't all that bad… usually."

"Wait… save Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, involving a lot of fighting and mistakes, but… but I think it all worked out for the better in the end. I became a hunter, Percy was the child of the Prophecy, and… well everything worked out."

There was a strange tone in Thalia's voice, almost a mix of sadness and nostalgia, as if it all didn't really work out in the end, but Jason knew better than to ask any questions this time. He was already treading on thin ice, best back up before it breaks.

So he decided to change the subject… sort of.

"So then, since you know Percy so well… if you had one word to describe him, what would it be?"

At this, Thalia smiled and then chuckled softly, "I heard you were gong around asking that..." her expression then turned thoughtful, "Loyal. Loyal until death."

Loyal until death. Even with everything he heard about Percy, that sounded a bit extreme. "How so?"

"Everyone has limits on what they'd do for a friend, it's natural. Eventually, everyone reaches their limits of loyalty and it always comes back to their own selfish needs. The gods, demigods, mortals. Everybody. But Percy isn't like that. If Percy had to choose between his own life and one of his friends, he wouldn't give it a thought.

"It'd be his friend's"

Thalia still seemed thoughtful, as if she had memories of Percy running through her head. She seemed so determined to find him; Jason couldn't help but wonder if Thalia felt the same way when she lost him.

There was long silence before Thalia finally sighed and stood up, making sure to brush off her legs.

"I've gotta go, the hunters and I need to be in New Jersey by nightfall, so we're going to need to leave soon." And now she turned to him, a genuine smile on her face. "It was nice seeing you Jason, if you ever need me, just send an I.M."

He smiled back, "Gotcha."

He walked back down the hill, one thought on his mind: Well, Thalia seems to like Percy. If so, then he really can't be all that bad.

Thalia watched her little brother go, and sighed. She wasn't an oracle, but still, the daughter of Zeus knew that Jason had a hard journey ahead of him. But she was hopeful too. He could handle himself, and he had some good friends with him also.

Still, Thalia was glad they got the chance to talk. She wasn't sure if there would be time for another one anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, hope you liked it. Leave me a review telling me what you thought. <strong>

**IMPORTANT-ish MESSAGE: Okay, so a lot of people have been asking me if I plan to do one for Jason, like with Percy asking around the Roman camp 'n stuff. I most likely won't, but for good reason. Firstly, we really don't know enough about Jason's past to make an entire story about it. On to of that, even if we do learn, we'll never get the same experiance as we did with 5 first person books like we did with Percy. Lastly, after 4 years of pretty much seeing it all when it comes to demigod related things, Percy is going to be hard to impress. At least with this sotry, we have Piper and Leo who are easier to impress and Jason, who isn't used to having another demigod on his level. Sorry guys. **

**Hope to see you soon. Up next is Leo and... DREW! Mwahaha. Bye. (: **


	12. Smokin, Hot, Cute

**Oh my gosh, this chapter was too much fun to write! When I was rereading it to check for mistakes, I laughed... twice! I'm so lame, laughing at my own writing. But you can't really blame me, I put Leo and Drew together... their conversations are worth a chuckle or two. **

**fictionlover27713 - Ah, that's coming. Sadly, not this chapter though. Anyways, thanks for the review. And yeah, I really don't think I could do the Jason story justice...**

**Giselle Pink - Hehe, in a manner of speaking...**

**Vans321 - Glad you enjoyed it. The whole natural brother/sister thing was what I was going for. I figured in a world of monsters, gods, and magic powers, finding a long lost sister isn't going to be the most awkward thing to happen to you... thanks for the review!**

**XLittle Black Star - Yeah, there's always that too. I'm just not a Jason fan, glad to know someone agrees with me. Thanks for the review! **

**Syrlai - I'm not saying that's my opinion, but that's probably the opinion that Jason had formed of Percy. They're both leaders of their respective camps, demigods of one of the big three, and have defeated several powerful opponents. Personally, I believe that Percy is the better of the two, considering all that he's done and how their battles (both Jason and Percy) have turned out so far. Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan - An Annabeth version, huh? She's not missing, so couldn't people just ask her about herself? However, if you can give me some sort of "situation" to do it in, I can certainly consider it. I like Annabeth, and feel like her character is severely abused on this site. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>If their last conversation was anything to go by, Leo should have known that talking to Drew was a bad idea. However, Leo was a naturally curious person (and often followed through with decisions before properly thinking on them)… so he just had to ask her, just to find out her answer.<p>

"Drew?" he asked, keeping his voice polite.

As far as Leo knew, the girl was fairly stuck up and would barely put up with him when he was nice to her. The thought made him consider leaving, but the firey boy was _really_ curious about her answer, so he stayed. Oh what a mistake _that_ was.

The girl turned to him, and scrunched her nose, as if he were some animal and not just another demigod.

"Yes?" Her voice was impatient.

Putting on an innocent smile (one he knew how to use all too well, considering how much trouble he had gotten in whilst staying in the orphanages), "I just have a question for you; it's about Percy."

At this, the shallow girl perked up. Apparently, Percy was Drew's list of _People Who Are Actually Worth My Time. _A list that not only did Leo know actually existed, laminated above her bed and written _in pink_, but he also knew for a fact that wasn't on this. It really didn't bother him.

"So, what is it?" the Aphrodite daughter asked in a voice that was noticeable less irritated.

"If you had only one word to describe Percy, what would it be and why?" Leo questioned, all the while keeping the innocent smile adorn his face.

"Smokin', obviously!" Drew replied enthusiastically, even going as far as to clapping her hands together and bouncing slightly.

Leo, however, was confused. "I thought Percy was a son of Poseidon… you know water 'n stuff. Smokin', doesn't that mean he has fire powers? Wait, _no way_! Percy has awesome fire powers too? We could go into business together! I can see it now, 'The Leo and Percy Show', an amazing fire show spectacular! That will be so perfect, I'll have to mention it too him once we're done with all this Gaea rising and prophecy stuff."

Whilst Leo was talking, Drew seemed to be loosing her enthusiasm, though he had no idea why. Percy having fire powers, how cool was that?

"No, stupid," Drew spat out, her cheerful façade gone in an instant, "I mean he's hot!"

"Well, obviously. Of course if he has fire powers, he's going to be 'hot'. I mean duh, that's what fire is: hot!" _Gosh, how oblivious can this girl get? _Leo thought.

Drew, who now looked to be visibly resisting the urge to face palm (though Leo had no clue as to why), finally just sighed before saying very slowly, as if talking to a small child, "No, I mean Percy is cute, as in good looking. As in _attractive_."

"Oh." Leo said slowly, realization dawning on him. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he concluded, "that's what you meant."

"Well, duh! And you're a member of the prophecy of Seven; I fear for our future…"

"Now wait a minute!" Leo started, but was cut off by Drew, who now looked thoughtful.

"However, maybe that isn't the right word, considering how _fine_ Jason is. Because, as you must already know, only the best can be defined as 'smokin'. It's quite the competition when you consider all the factors. Green eyes and black hair versus blond hair and blue eyes. Roman versus Greek. Poseidon versus Zeus." At her latter statement, thunder shook the sky. Leo sighed; the gods were too easily offended. "Though, when you think about it, a son of Zeus and a daughter of Aphrodite, it's the classic love story…"

It hit Leo that Drew was referring to herself; he grimaced, Jason and Drew…. in his opinion, it was not a pretty picture.

"Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite too," he decided to cut in.

"Details, details." Drew said with a wave of her hand, "Back too the issue at hand. Percy versus Jason. Who's the hotter of the two? It's an important question, obviously. Whichever is the better looking should clearly lead the quest to Greece, seeing as they—"

That's about when Leo started tuning Drew out, in fear that if he listened any longer his I.Q. would severely drop. However, his ignoring of the make-up clad girl was sadly cut short by said girl.

"Leo, Leo!" Drew shouted, snapping a manicured finger in his face, "Did you hear me?"

He blinked once. Twice. "Huh?" Yeah, he sounded _real_ intelligent right about now.

"See, what did I say? Such an idiot in the next big prophecy. Anyways, onto the more important issue, what do you think?"

"About?"

"Who's better looking: Percy or Jason?"

"Well, actually, when you really think about—" That's about when Leo cut himself short, realizing just exactly _what_ he was saying and _what_ he was having a conversation about.

"Go on…" Drew prompted, looking fully engrossed in hearing his answer.

"You know what, Drew? I'll have to get back to you on that one." And Leo promptly took off, running towards his cabin.

"Okay," he swore he heard the girl call back, "but I want an answer by tomorrow!"

As he reached his cabin, Leo quickly ran through his conversation with Drew in his head. Understandably, he shuddered. Asking the Aphrodite daughter was _so_ not worth her answer. Leo noted that he should consider therapy.

However, the firey boy couldn't deny that Drew had brought up a good point… in an odd and unorthodox way, no less.

Who was going to lead the quest to Greece?

Leo's knee-jerk instinct was to say Jason. He actually knew the guy, and Jason led their quest, and well…. They didn't die, which was good enough for Leo, really. However, Percy obviously was good a leader too, and had some serious experience. Also, there was no question in the fact that this entire camp collectively looked up to Percy as a leader, a very hard feat as far as Leo could tell. It was a toss up, really.

Though, as far as Leo knew, the best way to tell who should lead the quest was not based on who was… _hotter_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, I had too much fun writing this chapter. I just really like writing Leo's character. I'm seriously considering a Leo-centered fic (after I finished my others, of course), any thoughts? <strong>

**Also, next chapter is the last single person chapter, and it's a Piper chapter (not my favorite character, but that's cool). It obviously has to be epic, so any suggestions? Who it should be? What the word should be? Anything? Just leave it in a review!**

**Also Note: I'm going through the chapters and doing a bit of "editing". As in, I'm making the flow a bit smooter, editing a few things, and making the overall quality of the story better. Nothing major. **

**Thanks, and see you soon! Bye. (: **


	13. Complicated Brat

**Woohoo, next chapter! I really like this chapter, Piper was actually probably the best chapter for this. Huh. Anyways, because I've already written the last chapter, a quick update is guaranteed. Also, I've gone through ad re-polished up the previous chapters. Nothing major, but just in case you wanted to know.**

**Grr, for whatever reason, when I try to write a reply to reviews, the doc up-loader completes screws up the pen name of whoever the reply is to. So, sorry but this one is going to be a generic one. So to all my reviewers/readers: I'm glad you all seem to prefer Percy's looks over Jason because I totally agree! On top of that, most you you seem to want a Leo centered fic. And thanks, Drew and Leo are pretty hilarious, aren't they? Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>When Piper first turned around and saw two middle-aged men in her cabin that she didn't know, her first instinct was to scream. Nevertheless, being a demigod, her second instinct was to take out her dagger and point it their throats… and that's exactly what she did. However, as she held the dagger against the second man's throat (who oddly enough, had hair so black it could almost be described as purple), he just looked bored.<p>

Finally he said, "Now, don't be rude brat," and as he said that, her dagger started turning into a grape vine, "we only came to help you with your idiotic 'mission.'"

When whoever-he-was finished his speech, Piper looked down in her now grape vine… how did he do that? Then it hit her: black curly hair, rude, and grapes... the god of wine.

Looking back up at the man, she asked cautiously, "You're Dionysus?"

It was a little hard keeping the disbelief out of her voice; when she imaged the god of wine (even after the countless stories she had heard from other campers), this was _not_ what she imagined. She imagined someone a little more regal, maybe taller, and maybe a little more respectable (because a tiger print shirt just didn't exactly scream respectable).

The god sighed before answering, "Yes. Penelope, is it?"

"Uh… Piper, actually."

"Isn't that what I said Polly? And, as I assume you know," Dionysus said, gesturing to the god (or Piper assumed so) next to him, "this is Hermes."

Hermes had kind eyes and was wearing a jogging suit; he looked a lot more desirable to talk to than the god next to him.

Not sure what else to do, Piper curtsied, and resisted the urge to correct Dionysus; she doubt it would make a difference. "So… why are you here?"

"Were you not paying attention? We're here to help you with your little Percy Jackson information mission." Dionysus replied, quite rudely. Piper seriously pitied the campers here that had put up with guy for years.

Hermes, who looked a lot more enthusiastic, added in, "We wanted to give our own words also. Well, scratch that. I wanted to give my own word, and Dionysus was bored and already being punished anyway so he decided to tag along... though, Apollo was trying to read him some poetry to him again, so that might be the real reason."

Not understanding the second half, and not really wanting to know either (shouldn't Apollo be good at poetry?) Piper decided to ask a more important question. "But why?"

"Well, I'm outta a job for the time being," Hermes said, his voice slightly bitter, before his face morphed into a grin, "and there was no way I was letting up the chance not to give my opinion on Percy."

"Someone has to let you all know what an annoying brat the kid is." Dionysus added on, still looking as uninterested as ever.

"Uh…okay," Piper was little more than confused, but she decided to roll with it. As far as she could tell, it would be a lot worse denying them than just letting them give their opinions. And then there was also the fact that they were gods, so the two could probably give a different perspective on Percy that the campers couldn't.

"Alright, so uh, if you had one word to describe Percy, what would it be? Why?" Piper asked, blinking at the two gods in front of her curiously.

Hermes went first. He seemed to think on it for a minute, though Piper wasn't sure if it was for dramatic pause or because Hermes was actually thinking of an answer. The Aphrodite daughter assumed it was the former, considering that the two had planned to come to Camp Halfblood for this specific reason.

Finally, he said, "Complicated."

…What?

"Er… why?"

"The kid never does what I expect him too, but at the same time, he's predictable. When I expect him to be rude or defy the gods, he's respectful. When I expect Percy to have some survival instincts and shut up; he tells the gods how he feels, whether they'll like it or not. I expected him to take immortality, but as you can tell, Percy didn't. But his motives for doing something are almost always the same: trying to save or protect his friends.

"Yet he does things for himself also. Percy isn't exactly someone to boast, but he has no trouble telling someone that he isn't someone you want to overlook, someone to underestimate. A lesson that Kronos learned too late. THe kid's complicated." Hermes explained, smiling slightly at Piper.

Piper was right. The god did give a different perspective on Percy, and gave him more depth than she had previously given him credit for. Even though she had been talking about the hero for two weeks, he always seemed like an illusion, or some kind of unattainable dream or maybe even some fictional character. But now… he seemed more real, like someone Piper could relate to.

"Anything else?" she questioned curiously.

"And he eats blue food. Now that's just weird." Hermes replied, his face etched in true confusion as if to say: _Seriously? It's blue food! Who does that?_

Smiling to herself, because now Travis and Conner's behavior made much more sense, she turned to Dionysus, doubting that she'd get such a… significant answer, be a god's opinon or not.

"Brat." He tone was lacking amusement and flat.

"Okay… care to elaborate?" she said, forcing her voice to stay polite.

"He's always whining and going on about how all the demigods are family and should stick together. Not to mention he called us gods bad parents. As if we could be bad at something. Pah, ridiculous! And the blue food thing; it's weird. Not to mention his stubborn insistence to be called 'Percy'." Dionysus wasn't really explaining… he was more whining than anything else.

"Thank you for your… insight?" Piper said uncertainly. Could it be called that? Not really, Piper decided.

"You better be grateful." The god of wine just replied snarkily.

The sky rumbled and Hermes frowned, "That's our cue to leave. Remember what we said… er, remember what I said."

"Wait!" Piper cried. "You need to fix my dagger… please."

"Fine, fine." Dionysus replied and waved her hand. And just like that, Piper was holding a dagger again.

As the two flashed out, Piper adverted her eyes, not suddenly having the desire to disintegrate. Once they were gone, the charmspeaker sunk onto her bed and took a deep breath.

Did that really just happen?

It did, Piper told herself. However, after pondering Hermes' answer, she realized it said a lot more than just "complicated". It showed Percy's loyalty to those close to him and the courage Percy held (because you had to be courageous to tell the gods they were bad parents).

But most importantly, Hermes explanation of Percy showed that you couldn't know the demigod just by asking a few questions. You actually had to meet Percy, actually had to know Percy to understand him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, gimme your thoughts, people. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hate me? Review and tell me, please! <strong>

**Also, all I got were positive responses to a Leo fic, so any requests about it? Parings? Plot? Anything?**

**And next chapter is last chapter! I'm so sad, but also kind of happy, since you guys will finally get closure with this whole plot thingy. I should be uploading some new stuff (after I finish my other stories _Kitchen Duty_ and _Reactions_), so feel free to check 'em out when I do! **

**See you soon. I'm going to miss you guys so much; you're all so amazing! **


	14. The End? Or Maybe the Beginning?

**Alright, last chapter. I really hope it lives up to its expectations. I worked hard on it, and it took me a while to find the angle I wanted this chapter to take... whose POV to put it in, should there be guests, should they meet Percy... things like that. Anyways, I hope I did a good job with it. **

**Also, I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed this story. You all have made it a wonderful experience for me, and I certainly won't forget any of you. Again, thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

><p>It was the next morning after breakfast when the three demigods once again met in Cabin One, Jason's cabin. The takeoff was a bit awkward because no one was quite sure what to say or where to start. They had learned so much in the past few days, far superseding what they had learned their first go about the whole figuring out Percy Jackson thing. Not to mention their last Percy Jackson information-sharing-meeting had started with a fight and ended with a goat telling a story; they weren't quite sure what was going to happen this time around. Maybe they could start it with a song and end it with a unicorn?<p>

Finally, Piper had said, "Well… it worked a lot better than last time. I actually found out useful information about Percy…"

The statement was blunt, not that Jason nor Leo could disagree. They had certainly learned more about Percy than with their last attempt. Maybe they actually _could_ make it as detectives… you know, once all this crazy prophecy stuff was over.

However, there was a certain hesitation in Piper's voice, as if she didn't quite believe what she was saying. Though the both noticed it, neither Jason nor Leo called her out on it.

They had discussed for over an hour. An argument sparked up every here and there because sometimes Jason, Piper, or Leo had gotten the same story, but interpreted it differently. However, they all eventually agreed in the end.

And Jason was thoroughly satisfied.

He felt like he might actually have an idea of who this Percy guy was, what made him tick. Percy seemed like a powerful demigod with a serious loyalty fetish, but it was his fatal flaw, so it was understandable. Maybe a bit oblivious, but also smart and confident enough to lead a bunch of Greek demigods. Percy seemed like somone Jason could relate to.

So Jason felt like he might actually kind of know this Percy guy.

This is, until Piper mentioned her conversation with Hermes and Dionysus… but more specifically, Hermes. (Because, really, what was she supposed to take from Dionysus' whining?) She explained what he said, and told them why it was significant.

"You see, he told me his word was 'complicated'. I thought it was kind of stupid at first," cue the thunder, "but it made a lot of sense once he explained it. We don't know Percy because stories are never enough. Do you really know the monster until you fight it?" Piper always did have a way with words, _per say_.

And as much as Jason didn't wan to admit to (because he also didn't want to admit that he wasted two weeks for pretty much nothing), what the charmspeaking girl said made sense.

"So…" Leo trailed off, his expression a mixture a confusion and frustration. Apparently, the repair boy didn't exactly like wher the conversation was now leading either.

"So," Jason answered, "it doesn't matter how much we ask around. It doesn't matter what they tell us, how many stories we here because it will never really let us know _who_ Percy is."

Leo sighed. "That's what I figured. So we wasted two weeks for nothing, huh? Next time you want to go on a missing camper information hunt, count me out."

Because they were _obviously_ going to go on another "missing camper information hunt", as Leo ever so expertly dubbed it.

However, that still didn't change what Piper had said.

They would never truly know Percy; never truly understand Percy until they met him. Until the three of them fought in battle next to him, went on a quest with the infamous demigod, until they actually spent some time with Percy; Jason, Piper, and Leo wouldn't really know Percy, not like most of the Campers here at Camp Halfblood did. Because secondhand information only got you so far.

That's when the three decided that it was best to end their detective days, wait until summer, because by then, they would be sailing for Camp Jupiter, and then they could meet Percy.

And that's what the three did, they waited. But they remembered the stories. Of a demigod, a friend, someone who wouldn't leave your side no matter what. They remembered the stories of a leader. Of a hero.

* * *

><p>It was June 25 when the Argo II had reached Camp Jupiter. Leo and Piper looked down at the Camp excitedly; it was so different from Camp Halfblood. Jason looked at… home; even after six months at Camp Halfblood, he never looked as comfortable as he seemed right here, back at the Roman Camp. A tension that Leo and Piper had never noticed about Jason left him; he was at peace… in the middle of a war, funnily enough.<p>

However, the three still hadn't forgotten the two weeks trying to find out about the missing Greek leader. Jason, Leo, and Piper were fairly eager about that also. They would finally get to meet this Percy… would he be as brave as he was described? And loyal? As oblivious? As powerful? Would Percy Jackson live up to his name?

The three could only hope so...

When the ship landed, they all filed off, eyeing the Romans wearily but also with respect. The two praetors stepped forward, looking calm and powerful. And there was no mistaking that, in fact, Percy Jackson was one of the preators…

… and in a purple toga, no less.

* * *

><p><strong>...And it's finished. Okay guys, if you were ever going to review this story, this would be the chapter to do. Did you like the chapter? The story as a whole? Any other commentary?<strong>

**Also, after finishing my other stories, I'm posting a Leo fic. I've already written a prologue, and I'm pretty excited about it. Most likely pairing: Lenya (LeoxRenya). So when I post it, be sure to check it out, please!**

**And again, thank you so much to anyone who had read this story, review it, added it their favorites... anything! Thank you so much! **

**Man, I'm really going to miss you guys :( Seriously, I love you all! Bye! **


End file.
